If You Can't Say It, Sing It!
by lucifershipsdestiel
Summary: You know what's the worst thing about your best friend's brother AKA your least favorite trickster coming back from the dead? When he decides it's funny to make spiders appear in the shower while you're jerking off. Or at least that's the worst so far, Gabriel's got a few more ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just had to write this story. I had to, I don't think I even had a choice. I'm not even sure if I like it or hate it, it's very conflicting.**

**Anyways, this story is dedicated to my tumblr friend allkindsofcrazythings who is one of the awesomest people I ever talked to, we talked about a musical episode for a long time and about how awesome it would be. So thank you for talking to me like that, and you're great!**

**Now, this is story is kinda cracky... I wanted to embarrass Dean and make him as uncomfortable as I can and I think mission accomplished. This episode is kind of a prologue for the rest, so nothing really happens. Now enough with my crap, let's move on.**

**Disclaimer: Ha. Haha. I don't own Supernatural, the characters, or basically anything. Hope you enjoy the story! xx**

* * *

Three weeks. It's only been three weeks since Gabriel (or 'that annoying dickhead we keep around for no reason' as Dean likes to call him) had poofed back into their lives, and it already felt like he was always there, a thing Dean didn't exactly approve of.

But what can you say when your best friend's brother shows back up after being fake-dead for almost four years and said best friend and your own brother (oh, the betrayal) beg you to let him stay? It's not like they even really ask you, they just come one day and say 'hey, we don't care if that dick annoys you, he saved our lives and is super powerful, we're keeping him'. And to be honest, it's not like Gabriel himself even asked for permission to stay with them in the bunker! He just showed up one day, threw confetti at everyone and announced he was staying.

Since he had come, Gabriel decided he absolutely had to make up for lost time ("It's necessary, Dean! Look at how grumpy you are!"), which resulted in pranks and tricks every minute of the day. Some of them were fun, sure, Dean couldn't deny he enjoyed waking up one morning to see Sam sitting in the kitchen with antlers on his head ("You're a real moose now, Sammy-Boy! Fly! Fly! Be free!") but others were awful. After Gabriel thought it would be fun to turn the water in the shower into spiders while Dean was in there (he still had trouble getting back in the shower. Spiders all over your body while you're jerking off is more than just an 'unpleasant' experience) he tried to punch Gabe, only to have the angel zap up behind him so he'd punch the wall instead.

After that incident and a very loud conversation between Dean and Sam, the younger Winchester (who seemed to be the only one who could convince Gabriel to do anything) promised he'd talk to Gabe and tell him to maybe cool it down a bit. And to Dean's surprise, Gabriel listened. If only he knew at what cost that was…

Breakthingy-breakthingy-breakthingy

Sam sighed as he flopped down on the couch next to Gabriel, stretching his long legs in the process. "You need to stop. Or at least when it involves Dean being in the shower. I didn't need to hear the story about the spider shower in so much… Detail." He shuddered, pushing the memories out of his mind.

Gabriel only smirked in response. "What can you do, Sasquatch? It's just too much fun to mess with Dean. I agree on no more shower pranks though, seeing a naked Dean trying to punch me once is more than enough for a lifetime." Sam nodded in agreement before speaking up. "Can't you do something useful with the angel mojo you have left? I mean, aren't your batteries running out now that you can't go back to heaven or something like that?"

"In case your forgot Sammy, I'm an archangel. I have unlimited power. That's one of the reasons why I'm awesome."

"Still… Why use it for pranking when you can be useful?" Sam tilted his head in interest, now looking directly at Gabriel. The trickster's face brightened up and his lips widened in a devious grin.

"Who said I have to choose between being useful and messing with people?" He chuckled. "Sammy, I'm afraid you just gave me the greatest idea in the world. I am going to get our brothers together!"

Sam nearly choked. And by nearly he means choked on the orange juice that suddenly filled his mouth (Screw you, Gabriel). He gained his breath back after coughing most of the juice out and swallowing the rest. "G-Get them together? What the hell?" Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, Sam! Don't tell me you don't see it! They're so in love with each other it's disgusting. I was actually very surprised to find out that they aren't together yet. Just think about how they look at each other, and how they always stand too close, and fucking everything! Every time I'm in a room with those two, I'm afraid that they're gonna jump each other and do it in front of me!" He stopped, waiting for Sam's reaction.

"I know what you're talking about, I'm not blind, you know. What I meant was how is that a good idea that you get them together and in general, how?"

"Now that, Sammy, is going to be my dirty little secret." Sam scoffed and stood up, beginning to walk away from Gabe. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Just don't say anything to Dean or Cas!" He shouted after the moose.

"Whatever!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! I don't know if I regret writing it before I posted it, but now it's really hard not to post everything at once. I'm just over excited!**

**Well, I'm glad you liked the first chapter! Now this is where shit actually starts to happen... Oh by the way this story is going to be three and a half chapters. I'll post another chapter tomorrow and another one in two days.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the song or anything as you already know so just read and don't forget to tell me what you think!**

* * *

It's been quiet since what was now referred to as 'the shower incident'. Too quiet. Dean tried to ignore it. He embraced the quietness and the prankless environment. It felt good being back to normal. Not waking up to find an ex-angel whose feet are somehow glued up to the ceiling of your room, hanging with his head down in front of your face, was somewhat of a relief, even if Dean did like having Castiel's face so close to his.

It lasted a day. And then two. And then three. And slowly, almost unnoticeably, it was already a week and a half with no pranks or tricks or anything strange from Gabriel at all. Which was strange.

So yes, it was too quiet, but Dean didn't question it for now. It's not like there was anything he could do anyway, right? Either Gabe finally gave up, or he was plotting something, which could never be good, but hey, he'll cross that bridge when he gets there.

It started again when Dean was lying down on the couch, eating a burger peacefully and just relaxing, which is why he wasn't prepared to suddenly find himself in what seemed to be a very small closet, and a few seconds later, Cas also appeared in there, pressed up against him because of the the lack of space.

"Dean! Cas! Glad you could make it!" Gabriel's cheerful voice came from outside. Dean groaned. Seriously? Now, Gabriel? Now? He was just getting comfy! This place wasn't comfy! It was too small! It's not that Dean had a problem with small places, he could handle them just fine, the problem was that Cas was in there too. And so close… They couldn't even move, damnit. And it's not like Dean had a problem with being stuck with Cas. Cas was awesome. He had a problem with Cas being pressed up against his body and probably feeling his... Everything.

Well this is going to be awkward.

"Are they… Are they in there?" Sam's half concerned half amused voice also came from outside the closet.

"Sam! Get us out of here now! Gabriel!" Dean shouted, careful not to look at Cas, who still hasn't said a word.

"Shut up for a second, Dean." The trickster chuckled, much to Dean's annoyance. "Now, Sammy, let me explain to you what's going on. Remember the idea you gave me after the shower incident?" A pause. "Well, I finally thought of the perfect plan! You see, those two, their problem is that they're stubborn and won't talk about their feelings even if the world ended. Which already almost happened, a bunch of times, so here's the proof. Now, they're not going to talk, but how about… Singing?" And out of nowhere, a music started playing.

"Oh fuck no…" Dean muttered as he recognized the song, just before his mouth opened and he started singing, unable to control it.

"I love myself

I want you to love me

When I'm feelin' down

I want you above me"

He heard Sam burst into laughter outside and was sure Gabriel was smirking. Dean himself was furiously blushing and now he most definitely couldn't look at Castiel.

And then the chorus came, and he was at last able to close his mouth. Only, of course, to hear Cas start singing and Dean just couldn't look, he didn't think he would ever be able to look at Cas again without wanting to disappear.

"I don't want anybody else

When I think about you

I touch myself"

The song continued, and Gabriel apparently took control over Dean and Cas' mouths and voices or something like that, because they took turns singing.

"I get on my knees

I'd do anything for you"

Dean sang, as he oh-god-no-he-is-so-gonna-kill-Gabe-later swayed his hips in the rhythm of the music, surprising Cas, if the gasp coming from him meant anything. "Sorry." Dean grumbled between words. "Not doing this."

Finally, they reached the last few goddamn lines, which both Cas and Dean sang together.

"I don't want anybody else

And when I think about you

I touch myself"

The music slowly faded and by now Dean could hear both Sam and Gabriel laughing hysterically from outside. Dean moved his hand to bang on the wall beside him. He dared glancing up at Cas. His friend's face was red and slightly sweaty and he was biting his lip. Dean was sure he himself was mirroring Cas. He was caught by surprise when he met Cas' eyes. Crap, that was NOT the right time for a staring contest, no matter how big or gorgeous Castiel's blue eyes were, or how every goddamn time he looks at Dean it feels like he can see his soul, even if he's no longer an angel, it's probably just a Cas thing, or-

"Wow. I did not see that coming!" Gabriel's voice came from behind them, and Dean jumped back away from Cas as soon as he realized they were outside again. He felt cold.

He resisted the urge to punch Gabriel, knowing how that ended, and as calmly as possible, asked "What the hell was that about?!" Which didn't come out calm at all. Oh well, can't blame a guy for trying (he didn't try that hard, not really).

"Well, you see, my little trick this time, was to make you get out your feelings… I don't choose the songs, I just make sure you'd hate them, that's the fun part. Other than that, your feelings choose the songs. And Dean, Cas… That was all you back there. I just gave you a little push." If Dean's face was red before, it was nothing compared to now. He shifted from being angry to completely embarrassed in almost no time. So he just did what any normal guy (well, maybe not so normal, it was Dean after all) would do. He turned around and ran to his room.

Cas, his face still flushed, turned around and glared at Gabriel and Sam, who were starting to giggle again. "That was very unnecessary, Gabriel. Now he-" He stopped, taking a deep breath. "Don't do that again. Ever." And with that, Castiel walked away as well, probably heading to the library, his favorite spot in the bunker.

Sam sighed, though still smiling. "We should probably fix this… Or at least do something, right?"

"There's nothing to fix, Sammy. It's all working just according to plan… Just give them a few days and then we can move on to the next step." Gabriel smirked just before zapping away to God knows where, leaving Sam alone. "Why the hell did I even agree to that…" He grumbled, before walking away at last from the small closet.

* * *

**By the way the song 'I Touch Myself' by The Divinyls :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yay! I'm glad you're liking the story so far! This is the longest chapter in the story... Which doesn't mean that much, considering the next chapter (4) is going to be the last one... Sorry, I'm a very lazy person.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the show, the songs, or anything. I own this shitty laptop that likes to break every once in a while but that's it.**

* * *

Dean was not avoiding Cas because of what happened in the closet four days ago. They just didn't happen to see each other. The bunker was a large place, and Dean didn't really feel like going out of his room since 'it' happened, and the few times he did, well, it was completely unintentional that if Castiel was in the room he suddenly remembered there was something else he had to do. It was just a mere coincidence.

Yes, usually he and Cas would meet up every night to watch a movie, but Dean wasn't feeling very well those past few days and Sam told him that Cas was sleeping anyway, so no harm done, right?

But damnit, he missed being around Cas. His awkward ex-angel had become a part of his daily routine and now that he wasn't constantly around him, it just felt weird. And it was all Gabe's fault! That dick. Who gave him the right to do such thing?

Cas did not need to know how Dean felt about him, especially not if he found out by singing a song about fucking touching yourself. Though being this close to Cas did feel nice... He was so warm and his breath smelled good and- shut up Dean, now's not the time to think about that. It's never going to be the time to think about that, not when Cas probably hates his guts and never wants to see him again.

Dean knew he was acting like an angsty teenage girl, but screw it, it was probably the truth. He had seen Castiel's face himself and he was definitely not happy with being there with Dean and looked pretty uncomfortable. He wouldn't-

Dean's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his room's door. "What?" He grumpily shouted, knowing it's going to be Sam. It's not like it was Cas, and the last time Gabriel tried to come into his room he threw a shoe at him. In a manly way. Not a crying teenage girl way. No, Dean didn't do that.

Sam rolled his eyes as he walked in. "You need to get out of your room, you know. Not just for food. You need to talk to Cas, like, now." Dean just groaned and turned away from Sam, not wanting to face his brother who was, as usual, in a 'let's talk about your feelings' mode. "I'm just saying, Dean, he's a mess. He just sleeps all day long and when he's not he sits in the library and reads, though I'm pretty sure he's been reading the same book for four days now. He usually finishes a book in about five hours."

"Look, Sam, just-" He was cut off when music started playing. "No. No fucking way. Not again. I thought it was a one time thing, Gabriel!" He shouted the last sentence at the ceiling, but obviously didn't receive any response. Freaking archangels.

"Is that… Is that Taylor Swift?" Sam asked, trying to hide his amused expression but failing. "Oh my god, that's Taylor Swift. You are about to sing a Taylor Swift song."

Dean wanted to respond to Sam's mocking but instead found himself starting to sing. Crap.

"The way you move is like a full on rainstorm

And I'm a house of cards"

Sam started giggling and Dean glared, punching his arm.

"And you stood there in front of me

Just close enough to touch"

"Well, he does invade your personal space a lot." Sam chuckled, earning another punch on the arm from Dean, only harder this time. "Hey, I was just making a point!"

"'Cause I see sparks fly

Whenever you smile"

"Aww, Dean, that's actually really sweet." Sam jokingly ruffled Dean's hair, this time jumping away in time to avoid the punch he knew was coming. "Would you stop with the punching?"

"Only if you stop talking." Dean muttered between lines.

"I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, but with you

I know it's no good"

Damn this song and it's accuracy. Well, at least some of it was accurate. Dean was most definitely NOT captivated by Cas like a firework show. He didn't even like fireworks that much, the noise always made him think of gunshots. The only reason he ever agreed to using them was because of Sammy. Though Cas really was pretty captivating, it was hard not to notice him. It's like, the second he walks into a room, it's impossible to look away from him, there's just something about the guy.

"Get me with those blue eyes baby

As the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see sparks fly

Whenever you smile"

And, thank God or Taylor Swift or whoever it was, at this point he couldn't care less, the song was finally over. That was something Dean never wanted to do again. Singing Taylor Swift in front of his brother… How did he-

"Sam, do I wanna know why did you recognize a Taylor Swift song?"

Sam only chuckled and patted Dean on the back. "When I was with Amelia, our neighbor's kid listened to Taylor Swift all day, every day, it's kinda hard to forget, no matter how hard you try…" His eyes saddened at the memory of Amelia, but he smiled back up at Dean again.

"Look, I know you're an idiot and probably won't listen to me, but talk to Cas. You have a chance to be happy, take it. In our lives… We never get chances like that, so just take it while you can, you never know when something as good as this will come up again, if it ever will. So just… Stop being an idiot and talk to the guy." With that, Sam got up, leaving Dean to think about what he had said.

Linebreakthingylinebreakthingylinebreakthingy

"C'mon Cas, just talk to Dean!" Gabriel whined, repeating the same thing for the sixth time since he zapped into the library and sat down in front of Castiel.

"No."

"But why not? You need to talk and sort out your feelings so you can go make sweet sweet love in Dean's room and never come out and bother us with sexual tension and eye fucking again!" He was practically jumping in his chair now.

"Yes, because this is how you are going to convince me to talk to Dean." Cas rolled his eyes at Gabriel and tried to concentrate on his book, a thing which he hasn't been able to do in four days now.

Ever since that stupid, embarrassing, idiotic thing in the closet, he just couldn't stop thinking about how nice it felt to have Dean so close, how nice it would have been if it wasn't for Gabriel and his stupid 'sing about your emotions, it's going to be good for you!' crap. It wasn't good.

"Look, Castiel, I know you think Dean's mad at you and doesn't want to talk to you, but actually, the idiot thinks you hate him and that you don't want to see him. He's also mad at me, which only proves that he has no idea what's good for him. The boy's a mess, Cas!" Gabriel rambled on and Cas stopped listening, thinking back about what Gabe said. Why would Dean think that Cas hated him? Cas didn't hate him, he thought the stupid, idiotic, really weird song made that clear. If anything Dean should be the one hating him, right?

"Ooh, it's time!" He snapped out of his line of thought to hear Gabriel say that while rubbing his hands mischievously.

Cas furrowed his eyebrows, worried. "It's time? Time for what?" The answer came moments later when music started playing. No. Not again. Why again? At least this time Dean wasn't here. He barely had time to complain before he started singing.

"I tried playing it cool

Boy when I'm looking at you"

Gabriel burst out into loud laughter. "Seriously, Cas? One Direction? Aren't you adorable?" He leaned in to pinch Castiel's cheek which resulted in Cas sending him a glare.

"Shot me out of the sky

You're my kryptonite"

"Never thought I'd live to see any of my brothers singing One Direction…" Gabe muttered before snapping his fingers, causing the music and Castiel's voice to get louder.

"Yeah you've got that one thing!"

One thing? More like a thousand things. There's just nothing not to love about Dean. It's not that Dean's perfect, because he's not, Cas knows that, but even the bad stuff about Dean seemed less bad because, well, it's Dean.

"And I need you here with me now

'Casue you've got that one thing"

Screw Gabriel. Freaking archangels, as Dean likes to say. Does he really have nothing better to do than mess with Castiel? Or with Dean? What was even the point of this?

The song finally ended and Cas was left breathing heavily, glaring at a chuckling Gabriel. "I thought I told you not to do that again." Castiel said sternly.

Gabe sighed. "Look, Cas, you're completely missing my point. You and Dean… I'm only doing this because otherwise you would never admit it and you're missing out on something good. Just grow some balls and talk to the guy, that's all I'm saying."

Before he had time to respond, Gabriel disappeared, leaving Cas alone once again.

* * *

**Songs are Taylor Swift's Sparks Fly and One Direction's One Thing. I just wanted songs that Dean would probably hate, and I've always found the idea of Dean singing Taylor Swift hilarious.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh look! It's the last chapter! Now, I'm gonna tell you this: by the time I was writing this chapter, I was really fucking tired and I hated this story and just wanted to get it over with. Which of course shows how dedicated I am and how much I enjoy writing. But writing is hard, so I did a very stupid thing and wrote this chapter anyway. It's really fucking short and it kinda sucks, but hey, I'm a shitty and very lazy writer so sorry guys!**

**It was fun though, writing and then posting this story and of course, embarrassing Dean. Thank you so much for reading this story and reviewing and favoriting and following and everything you did! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Not even close to owning this shit. Now enjoy the last fucking chapter!**

* * *

They finally talked to each other on the next moment. To be honest, it was an accident. Dean just snuck into the kitchen at 7:34 AM to get something to eat before everyone else gets up and Cas was already there, trying to make himself coffee.

Dean smiled at him instead of turning away and offered to help him make his coffee, because the idiot can't to do it and Dean had no idea how Cas managed to have his morning coffee in the past four days.

Cas jumped in surprise but nodded shyly and blushed when Dean pressed up behind him and started pouring milk and stirring with his arms around Cas. He couldn't see Dean's face, but if he could he probably would've felt a bit more comfortable, because Dean was just as flushed as he was.

When the coffee was done, they sat across from each other at the table and Dean looked at Cas as he sipped his coffee for a few minutes before talking. He told Cas he was sorry for being such an idiot and not talking to him and Cas wasn't sure he heard right, which resulted in Dean repeating the apology one more time and then once more, because Cas was messing with him.

Dean smiled and moved to sit right next to Cas. He reached for his hand and was shocked when Cas grabbed the collar of his pajama shirt and pulled him into a kiss that tasted like coffee and Dean's toothpaste.

Dean and Cas didn't pull away until Gabriel and Sam walked into the kitchen and instead of congratulating them like good brothers, Gabe snapped his fingers and almost made the very red Dean and Castiel sing a Hannah Montana song, but Cas splashed what was left of his coffee in his face and the music stopped.

Dean wanted to get a much better revenge at Gabriel, even if his trick did get them together at the end, but Cas told him not to. They just had really loud sex to annoy Gabe and Sam for messing with them, and hey, it worked.


End file.
